It's Mother's Day?
by Joanie-who-loves-you
Summary: IT'S SO BELATED. So, Alice is plagued with curiosity, as we all know, and asks a very touchy question, which leads to massive story-telling. AND AGAINS, IT'S REALLY REALLY LATE.


A/N: I wrote this on Mother's Day… and it didn't get uploaded till today. This shows you how much of a procrastinator I am.

And for the readers of my other story, yeah, it's coming…

DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT, IT SO IS! D8

Anyway… Please enjoy this lovely belated drabble-thing.

—

"Hey, Oz?" came a quiet, curious voice.

Surprised, the contractor looked up and said gently, "Yes, Alice?"

With a pink face and fidgeting hands, she asked him, "Who's your mother?"

Oz was struck by the sudden memory of a woman holding him in her arms, smiling and singing to him. And then a mental image of Gilbert and Eliot came to mind.

"My mother... was Rachel Cecil. She was a noblewoman."

Alice noticed something peculiar.

"Hey, why do you keep saying 'was'?"

Oz cringed.

A sharp blow was felt by Alice on the back of her head.

"OWWW SEAWEEDHEAD THAT HURT!"

Gilbert sneered angrily at Alice, "No compassion, as to be expected from a chain."

Alice rubbed her head and shouted, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

Oz put a hand in front of Gilbert. "Stop it, Gil, I don't think she understands just yet."

Gilbert laughed mirthlessly. "I don't think she's that stupid."

Alice nodded with a serious face. "What happened to her?"

"She died." Oz said.

Alice waved the notion off impatiently. "Yes, yes, I got that part already, I meant how did she die? She must have been thirty or something."

Oz's face darkened.

Gilbert looked down guiltily.

"OH MY ABYSS THE SEAWEEDHEAD KILLED HER?" Alice screamed.

Gilbert started denying it frantically and was hit on the head by Oz.

"It is assumed she was murdered by a Nightray."

Everyone's head jerked toward the door. Gilbert and Oz yelled, "BREAK?" and Alice shouted, "CLOWN?"

Sharon was the only one in the doorway. She waved to them as Break clambered out of a nearby cabinet.

"Yo!" he said cheerfully.

Alice scowled and said, "What are you two doing here?"

"Aaa, three, Alice-kun. Don't forget Emily." He gestured to his shoulder where a blue skinned doll with brown hair sat and waved.

Either he was a really good ventriloquist, or this doll was something from a horror film.

Hopefully it was the former.

"Um, right. Three." she said, cringing inwardly.

"So, we're talking about MOTHERS, are we?" Break said cheerfully. "We just heard about Oz-kun's mother, so who's next?"

Sharon said, "Hm, well, my mother is Shelly Rainsworth, and she's alive, but she's very sick. Remember, Oz-kun?"

Oz nodded as he recalled that fateful day when he was dragged into the Abyss and he met Sharon [and somehow Break as well...]

"Okay, Break, it's your turn!" she said cheerfully.

All of a sudden, Break pretended to be a frail old man and said weakly, "I'm too old to remember my mother!"

Everyone bought it for fear of being strangled to death.

"Okay, seaweedhead next!"

"... Why should I have to tell you?"

"Pleeaaaaaseee?", everyone whined

"Ugh, okay, fine. Vincent and I are brothers, so we share parents, so you don't need to ask him. Our mother was a strange woman whose face I can't remember, and when we were young, she sold us to a freakshow. Vincent's red eye guaranteed our stay. I don't know why she left us there, but I do know that it scarred us forever."

Everybody stared at Gilbert with tears in their eyes.

"That... was... SO SAAAAAAAD!"

Gilbert silenced them all and said, "Last but not least." and looked at Alice.

Alice looked surprised and pointed to herself to which Gilbert nodded.

"My mother had twins, one of whom was born in the human world and one of whom became the Will of the Abyss… And other than that, I don't know much about her… But they say she looks like me and that she was sacrificed to the Abyss."

Everyone was shocked into silence.

"YOU MEAN YOUR EFFING MOTHER IS LACIE?"

Alice's eyebrows furrowed, making a puzzled face. "When did I ever say anything about that?"

Everyone sweatdropped.

"Ah well," Break intoned, "It seems Alice-kun doesn't know who Lacie is… Let's go, Ojou-sama, we have a mission to complete."

With the group disbanding, Oz asked Alice, "Hey, why did you ask about our mothers all of a sudden?"

Alice looked at him blankly.

"The calendar says it's Mother's Day."

—

A/N: *IMITATION RIMSHOT~!* BA DA TCHHHH~

PUNCHLINE DELIVERED SUCCESSFULLY.

Anyway, I feel awful for not uploading this the day I wrote it… *pouts*

I'LL MAKE IT UP TO YOU BY BAKING ABYSS COOKIES! 8D

[/shot.]

D8


End file.
